goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kleines Arshloch escapes from China/Grounded for Infinity
Transcript (January 21, 2018) - Demon Lair begins to play as Kleines Arschloch has a mischievous look on his face as he began running through the streets of Beijing, China to get to the Beijing Capital International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA (14 hours and 5 minutes later) (January 22, 2018) Kleines Arschloch: Yes, I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye, China! (Cut to: Kleines Arschloch's house) Kleines Arschloch: Home sweet home! to: Kleines Arschloch's room. Kleines Arschloch is on his computer Kleines Arschloch: Now to make 2 videos and put them on YouTube. (10 minutes later) Kleines Arschloch: I had finally made two grounded videos called "Marurin Sasaki Draws Inappropriate Porn In School/Grounded" and "Kirinta Kusano Brings An NC-17 Rated Film To School/Grounded". Since my parents are at work, I'm going to see Raiders of the Lost Ark at the theaters. Arschloch left his house to Raiders of the Lost Ark at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara appear, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi became shocked when they saw the two grounded videos Kleines Arschloch had made and became angry Shimajirō Shimano: Let me guess, Kleines Arscholoch escaped from China and made 2 grounded videos out of my classmates! Mimirin Midorihara: We're calling his parents about this! (115 minutes later) Shimajirō Shimano: We knew Kleines Arscholoch escaped from China and made 2 more grounded videos out of innocent users! Mrs. Arschloch: Don't worry. We are going to beat Kleines Arschloch's ass when he gets home! Arschloch soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both his parents and YankieDude5000 and his friends Mr. Arscholoch: Carrie, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from China and made 2 grounded videos out of Nyakkii Momoyama and Kikko Hayashida! Mimirin Midorihara: And what else did you do after that?! Kleines Arschloch: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....Raiders of the Lost Ark....at the theaters. parents, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara appear, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi became shocked and extremely furious at Kleines Arschloch as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time Shimajirō Shimano: Scary voice 2000% louder OH!!! (X78) KLEINES ARSCHLOCH, HOW DARE YOU SEEING RAIDERS OF THE LOST ARK AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO EVERYTHING BY PARAMOUNT, NICKELODEON, ADULT SWIM, COMEDY CENTRAL, MARVEL, DC COMICS, 20TH CENTURY FOX, DREAMWORKS, SONY ANIMATIONS PICTURES, ACTIVISION, MOJANG, ROCKSTAR GAMES AND UBISOFT!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!!!! Mr. Arschloch: Shimajirō Shimano is right, Kleines Arschlochs! You are grounded for infinity! Mrs. Arschloch: Now it's about time to give you punishments! Shimajirō Shimano: First, spankings! Shimano begins to spank Kleines Arschloch. This action is censored Mimirin Midorihara: Next, slappings! Midorihara begins to violently slap Kleines Arschloch. This action is censored Nyakkii Momoyama: Next, ass beatings! Momoyama begin to give Kleines Arschloch a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored Mitsuo Kawashima: Next, whack you with a belt! Kawashima begins to whack Kleines Arschloch with a belt. This action is completely censored Rei Kobayashi: Next, punches in the face! Kobayashi begins violently punching Kleines Arschloch in the face. This action is censored Marurin Sasaki: And finally, putting a nappy on you! Kleines Arschloch: Oh no! Not nappies Sasaki begins to put a nappy on Kleines Arschloch. This action is censored. Marurin Sasaki: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! Carrie's Mom: Now, we will call the visitors on you! The Visitors (The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, Daniel Tiger characters, The Fire-Emblem Fates, King of the Monsters, Shimarijo and Friends, Flowerpuffs,Save-Ums characters, and other characters) You will be beaten up by Azura! Category:Kleines Arschloch gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos